


Harry Potter and the Sexy Troll

by something-witty (SilverBellAJ)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, please dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBellAJ/pseuds/something-witty
Summary: this is a crackfic made by having botnik (http://botnik.org/) write the first two paragraphs and then working from there.this is the result.





	Harry Potter and the Sexy Troll

**Author's Note:**

> PLERASE DONT DUFCKING ReAD THIS

Harry felt scared that he didn't know anything. Ron said, " come home harry and voldemort softly will find them." The wedding of harry’s hermione and ginny followed a long silence . Aunt death said, " harry , hermione told me to tell you that she despised the floor . She was trembling uncontrollably as ginny asked her if she wanted to shake harry’s baby. " 

harry didn’t sit on the squeaky troll’s glinting dirtying moaning elbow. He jabbed its mouth on his fingers . Earth was man .

"harry!" hermoine yelled certainly . "stop fucking a troll at my wedding!"

"NO" harry yelled over the troll's moans. "I WANT TO"

"BITCH" hermione started, "YOU BETTER sTOP"

"yeah," ginny agree, "i want this day to be perfect and not involve my old crush fucking a troll on top of the altar."

"no thanks" harry politely declined. "im horny as shit"

"WE'RE LITERALLY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE VOWS YOU DIPSHIT" 

"FUCK OFF THIS IS HOMOPHOBIA"

"BITCH HOW"

"BECAUSE IM GAY AND I SAID SO"

"BITCH IM GAY TOO HOW IS THIS HOMOPHOBIA"

"BECAUSE. IM. GAY. AND I. SAID SO"

"fuckin christ"

then harry died. 

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I WARNED YOU


End file.
